convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cole MacGrath (α)
Cole MacGrath is a major character in the InFamous series. He made his début in The Reapers' Game as an NPC, but later appeared in Fusion where his true nature was revealed. Canon Cole was once a simple bike messenger who was delivering a package somewhere in Empire City. In the midst of his delivery however, the package exploded, destroying half the city and killing thousands in the process. However, this event resulted in Cole activating his Conduit abilities. Cole ended up going up against a man who turned out to be him from an alternate future who came back to prepare Cole for an incoming threat called The Beast. Cole teamed up with other Conduits to combat The Beast, who turned out to be John White, an ally of Cole's he thought was dead. Cole ultimately sacrificed his life and the lives all Conduits in order to wipe out the plague that was spreading across the planet. Pre-Convergence After his death, Cole wandered the afterlife after presumably being brought there by the Reapers, though it would seem his death had a traumatic effect on Cole. He eventually found himself a part of the Shibuya Incident, led there by his connection with John White. Plot Involvement The Reapers' Game Cole briefly assisted the survivors in taking out his former enemy, John White. Due to Cole's assistance, the Reapers granted Cole life, though this is something they would come to regret. Fusion After his time in the afterlife, Cole was revived to see the world he'd created with his sacrifice. Already vulnerable from his time in the afterlife, Cole fell into a deep despair to find the sacrifice of all Conduits had not warmed the world to their existence. New Conduits still were born, but this new generation would face persecution, their rights suspended by Congress and branded as bioterrorists. Enraged, Cole decided he would take his new life in a different direction than the last, deciding that he would only act in his own self-interest. His abilities were noticed by Revan, who was sending out invitations for a tour of the Fuse Facility under the guise of The Prophet. Seeking power to ensure he lived life the way he wanted, Cole agreed to enter the tour. Though his goal was absolute power, Cole presented himself as a friendly man willing to help others when he could. He found allies in Arya Stark, Ellie, the Stalk, Jeffrey Sprit, and Nanami Yasuri, though his reasoning for getting close to the majority of them ended up being for ulterior reasons. For his role as a traitor, Cole was working with both Revan and Albert Wesker in exchange for Fuse they promised him. It was Wesker's request that Cole befriend Ellie and eventually kill her, as he felt her survival during the Crossed Incident as a fluke that needed to be rectified. As for Nanami and Jeffrey, Cole stuck to them as close he could to learn about the power they wielded. When Cole and the others confronted a projection of the Arch Demon, Cole was faced with an illusion of his old girlfriend, Trish Dailey. Feeling guilt over saving the doctors over her life, Cole broke down upon seeing her and almost considered giving in to her even though he knew she couldn't be real. With Nanami and Jeffrey's assistance, Cole eventually overcame the illusion, adding Trish as just another reason he should live selfishly. Intrigued by Cole's Conduit gene, Jeffrey asked the man if they could exchange powers so that Jeffrey could use Cole's power to revive his race. Cole did not agree to the exchange, though he made sure he kept himself available to Jeffrey, tempting him. When Jeffrey eventually gave in and exchanged their powers by force, Cole secretly couldn't have been happier, but pretended to be angry to turn the others against Jeffrey. As Cole was a traitor, he was fine with Arya being executed, but he spoke out against the vote to keep up appearances. However, Cole was surprised to learn that Arya had been trying to get herself killed as she was the Singularist. This left Cole feeling wary as it meant Arya had more power than himself for the time being, so he doggedly pursued Jeffrey, considering taking his powers back. However, when Jeffrey gave him a new power to revive someone from the dead, Cole relented for the time being. Soon after, Cole came across Cell and stood up to him to protect Ellie and Arya, worried that if anyone but he harmed Ellie that the agreement would not go through. As the pair were both traitors, this did not lead to a fight. Cell decided he would work with both Cole and Nanami for the time being, considering this to be to his benefit. The Cultists ended up investigating Cell and learning of his role, but didn't want to reveal themselves. After Rose Wilson killed Tails, the group found a dying message from him that said "C_l_". Nanami determined this message to say "Cole", but Cole managed to convince the others it actually meant to spell "Cell". During the vote, Nanami voted for The Prophet like she had all game and angered him. She was threatened with death and seemed willing to go along with it, but Cole wasn't willing to miss out on her powers. Cole absorbed Nanami's power, thus absorbing every power she had witnessed in her life as well. Not willing to go without a fight, Cell attacked the group once he was voted and Cole used his new power to kill him easily. The group was then forced to proceed through portals where they would face temptation. Cole's temptation was a world where he could go back and reverse every decision he had ever made. Cole rejected this temptation easily, deciding that he now had the power to make his life into whatever he wanted back in reality. Once he and the others had made it through the portals, the Cultists were made to attack the group. During this, Albert Wesker made an appearance to taunt the group. He tossed Cole a sample of the Crossed-T-Virus, giving it to him for safekeeping. Once the battle was over and Wesker had left, The Prophet revealed himself to be Freddy Fazbear and forced the group to fight his experimental creature, Ultibahara. Cole helped in the battle, but slipped away quickly once it was over. Traversing Aether Despite not needing the Fuse that Revan and Albert Wesker had been offering, Cole decided he would go ahead and fulfil their requests before he was done with them. It was Revan's desire that Nanami Yasuri be tracked down so he could study her unique abilities after she slipped from his fingers after the Fuse Incident. Of course, Cole took his time in this task, not getting to it until after Wesker had been killed. With him and all the samples of the Crossed-T-Virus gone, the Umbrella corporation sought out Cole for his sample of the virus. This angered Cole and he decided to show Umbrella what happened to those that annoyed him. To rid himself of the virus in a manner that amused him, Cole completed his task of capturing Nanami, but didn't bother to bring her to Revan. Instead, he took Nanami to the Umbrella facility of Aether and laid waste to it. In the aftermath, Cole decided he would infect Nanami with the virus and set her loose in the facility, but he ended up running into a surprising group of survivors before he did this. Cole was amused by the survivors, especially by the fact none of them seemed to possess any abilities. He threatened to kill an unconscious Nathan Prescott, but was stopped when Carl Grimes attempted to shoot him. Cole moved faster than the bullet, catching it in his palm and crushing it. Cole displayed his strength by impaling his arm through Carl, killing him. He asked the group if they hated him now and offered them a chance to attack him, but everything they were able to throw at him did nothing to Cole. Deciding he was bored with them, he infected Nanami like he'd originally wanted and set her loose on them. Cole observed the group for some time following this, but eventually left for good. Epilogue(s) Fusion Cole then confronted Ellie and fulfilled his end of his deal with Albert Wesker by stopping her heart, revealing himself as the final undiscovered traitor. Cole then left to attack Jeffrey, though he left the boy alive as thanks for giving him such power. He mused on the fact that he didn't need Fuse after all now that he had gained the power to equal a god. Before he left, Cole cleaned up some of the remaining robots in the facility, deciding that he'd like to keep the masterminds of the event happy and that he wouldn't mind tracking down Nanami for a challenge. His full epilogue can be read [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-game-vi-fusion.105616/page-190#post-2225649 here]. Character Relationships * Arya Stark - A major character in A Song of Ice and Fire who debuted in Monokuma Rising. Cole ended up allying with Arya in his attempt to get close to Ellie. It seemed the pair exhibited respect for each other, but it turned out that Cole was never genuine in his friendship with Arya. After revealing himself as the final traitor and killing Arya's love interest, Ellie, Arya vowed revenge. Trivia * He made a brief cameo appearance within The Ultimate Game, though it was only as a figment of Arya's imagination in the aftermath as she slipped in between dreams and consciousness, so thus, it is technically not him. He also appeared as a hallucination during ''Reaper Squad'', appearing to both Arya once again and Lucy Kuo. For a third time, Cole made an appearance during Civil War, though as an illusion created by Mother using the memories of those present at the battle. * Cole makes an appearance in the non-canon side story Space Jam, as a participant. * In Dead or Lie, this incarnation of Cole appeared to be a participant, but was ultimately revealed to be an impostor. * Unlike in inFamous where Cole is forced into a good karma alignment or an evil karma alignment, this incarnation of Cole could be seen as a hybrid of both alignments. While he went down the good karma path, he has since changed his alignment but still retains the ice manipulation powers.9 Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:The Reapers' Game Category:Traversing Aether Category:NPCs Category:Traitors Category:Cell Games Reincarnated